<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Танец сарказма by TLintu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698024">Танец сарказма</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu'>TLintu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Allison, Dancing, Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Misunderstandings, Pen Pals, Romance, Питер и Стайлз пишут записки, Студия танцев, переписка, романтика, упоминается Скотт/Эллисон</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Питер снимают одну и туже студию, но никогда не встречались, предпочитая записки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Танец сарказма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо -Joe- за бетинг работы :3<br/>Посвящаю Глампирному чату, потому что это их вина.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Танец сарказма.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>      </p><p>
  <em>Любовь — вид танца.</em>
</p><p>      На спортивные танцы Стайлз пошёл, чтобы хоть что-то сделать со своей ужасной координацией. Вначале никто не верил, что он достигнет каких-то успехов в этом. Кроме отца, конечно, но Ноа Стилински готов верить в сына всегда. Он не считается. Потом тренер Финсток внезапно решил, что Стайлз — это шанс, которого он ждал всю жизнь. Тогда всё было, как в кино. Знаете, из серии этих тупых фильмов про неудачника, который внезапно встречает Наставника и тогда — всё по-настоящему круто? Типа Карате-Пацан и так далее.       </p><p>Вот так и было со Стайлзом. Финсток схватился за него и гонял хуже, чем команду по лакроссу. И Стайлз знает, о чём говорит: он был в команде, пока тренер его не выкинул, чтобы парень не калечился. Стайлз даже не знал, что этот псих умеет танцевать. Оказалось — умеет. Оказалось, что он участвовал в соревнованиях даже. Оказалось, много чего оказалось, на самом деле. Стайлз всего и не помнит.       </p><p>Тогда Стайлз думал: <em>вот оно</em>. Судьба, блин. Как нет-то, когда ты шестнадцать лет был никому, кроме лучшего друга, не интересным задротом и ботаником, а потом — все от тебя тащатся, потому что круче тебя танцует только Чак Норрис. Стоп. Чак Норрис вообще танцует? Неважно, думает Стайлз. Суть ясна. Внезапно он нравится всем, и офигенная богиня Лидия Мартин захотела ходить с ним на танцы.       </p><p>А потом школа кончилась, и надо было что-то делать. А средний балл свой Стайлз уже полностью просрал. Лидия оказалась просто ужасной девушкой, с которой круто дружить и нереально встречаться. С одной стороны — у Стайлза появился ещё один лучший друг. С другой — внезапно он понятия не имел что теперь делать. Не из-за Лидии, а потому что умел только танцевать. Конечно, он всё ещё был умным, иначе бы Лидия его превратила в тонко раскатанный блинчик. За потерю потенциала.       </p><p>Просто теперь он хотел танцевать, а не поступать в МИТ или Калифорнийский. Лидия, кстати, решила за них двоих, что едут они в Нью-Йорк, потому что там — город возможностей, миллионы людей и Манхэттен. И кто не хочет там жить?      </p><p> Так Стайлз оказался в небольшой студии в древнем здании, чья канализация воняла чем-то подозрительным, зато аренда практически ничего не стоила. В соседнем от него помещении занимались карате, и по документам они обозначались как Кобра-Кай, так что Стайлз не может прекратить коситься на них в ужасе, ожидая, когда кто-то попробует его избить.       </p><p>Студию Стайлз арендует, чтобы тренироваться, заниматься с учениками и регулярно снимать видео, потому что, оказывается, можно зарабатывать деньги, просто танцуя в забавной одежде и выкладывая это. Кроме записи танцев Стайлз делает видео об их истории И внезапно: его способности к поиску — самое крутое, что есть в мире. И вот, у него полмиллиона человек, которые вечно пишут комментарии и учатся танцевать вместе с ним, находясь где-то в Тимбукту. В Тимбукту есть интернет?       </p><p>Но жизнь больше не фильм про подростка, который прекратил быть неудачником. Про взрослых такие фильмы не снимают. Не то чтобы Стайлз жаловался. У него всё хорошо. Скотт и Эллисон постоянно звонят, и рассказывают об охоте. Лидия регулярно тащит его на прогулки или в ресторан, чтобы он не покрывался плесенью в своей студии.       </p><p>Всё, чего Стайлзу не хватает, — это нормальных отношений. Последние у него были с Джексоном, и вместе с Лидией они решили сделать вид, что никто из них <em>никогда</em> не встречался с Уиттмором. С одной стороны — у Лидии с тех пор тоже не было никого дольше пары недель. С другой — она, кажется, до сих пор и не хочет ничего. У Лидии Мартин есть десятилетний план (этот факт заставляет его иногда смеяться, не объясняя ничего подруге) на её жизнь. И до 25 она не собирается заводить <em>никаких</em> серьёзных отношений. Прямо сейчас до знаменательного юбилея ещё четыре года, так что торопиться некуда.       </p><p>Стайлз же хотел иметь кого-то, чтобы обниматься в чуть менее платоническом смысле, чем с Лидией. У него планов на жизнь с тех пор, как он встречался с богиней, больше нет. Все выполнил. Оказывается: мечтать и правда лучше о чём-то реально недостижимом, потому что, когда исполнишь желание, нифига не знаешь, что делать дальше.      </p><p> Кроме него в студии так же занимаются другие. Его дни — Понедельник, Среда, Пятница. Во вторник, четверг и субботу в студии занимается кто-то ещё. Стайлз никогда не видел, кто там. В начале он даже не был уверен, что там вообще занимается кто-то ещё. Мало ли. Потом в одном из ящиков стола были оставлены блокнот со списком имён с галочками и плитка шоколада.       </p><p>Ящиков было всего два, так что второй Стайлз подписал как свой и никогда больше не заглядывал в другой. Он и в первый-то раз заглянул, потому что хотел забросить туда бутылку воды, которую держал для учеников. Почему-то те — любого возраста — всегда забывали именно воду. Брали что угодно. Была даже девушка, которая на занятие принесла гамбургер. Потом Стайлз выяснил, что Малия довольно милая временами. Воспоминания, впрочем, остались.       </p><p>Где-то через неделю после того, как Стайлз подписал ящик, на втором также появилось имя, написанное аккуратным шрифтом — «Питер».       </p><p>«Вот и познакомились», — решил Стайлз и больше не обращал внимания на ящики, пока однажды не обнаружил, что у него нет бутылки воды. Вначале подумал, что просто забыл купить после того, как отдал. Позже Стайлз осознал, что в его ящике лежит записка и шоколадка. Замена воды на сладкое показалось ему странной. Шоколад он не покупал, тем более — такой. «Hershey» не совсем в его книге трат. В записке аккуратным подчерком Питера были извинения.       </p><p>
  <em>«Добрый день. Одна из моих учениц пролила свою бутылку, и я был вынужден одолжить у вас. Прошу прощения. Воду верну.</em>
</p><p>Питер»</p><p>       <em>«Здравствуйте. Спасибо за шоколад, думаю — вы могли бы сами держать запасную бутылку. Она могла быть нужна моим ученикам.</em></p><p>Стайлз»</p><p>             Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и радуется, что сегодня — его ученицей была Малия. Она после того первого раза всегда берёт с собой и воду, и нормальный сбалансированный перекус. К счастью этот день не стал исключением.</p><p>      Малия появляется с идеей разучить конкретное движение:</p><p>      — Это стилистическая обработка бального танца, — говорит она, показывая видео. И Стайлз смотрит, куда деваться. Он сомневается, что это будет что-то новое для него и, если бы Малия выяснила название, он мог бы и так начать учить её, не уточняя, что же она имеет ввиду. Плюс индивидуальных занятий — он реально учит тому, что хотят его ученики. Минус — иногда они хотят что-то немыслимое или не имеющее отношение к его талантам.</p><p>      Малии повезло. В большинстве случаев она всегда хотела какие-то современные версии бальных танцев. Стайлз подозревал, что она делает это по какой-то конкретной причине, но никогда не спрашивал. Он ловит её заинтересованный взгляд на ящиках.</p><p>      Стайлз предполагает, что Питер — старше. Это просто мысль, и он отталкивается от этого.</p><p>       <em>«Здравствуй,</em></p><p>
  <em>       Я понимаю, что возраст и всё такое, но свет мы оплачиваем вместе. Выключай его, блин.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Стайлз»</p><p>      Питер не спорит со шпилькой в сторону возраста, и Стайлз запоминает это как деталь о втором человеке. В первый месяц их записки немного грубые, появляются раз в пару дней и в основном это постоянно какие-то претензии. Стайлз знает, что он грубый, но Питер — не уступает ему, поэтому всё в порядке.</p><p>      На новую записку Лидия фыркает:</p><p>      — Он путает тебя с уборщицей в здании?</p><p>       <em>«Мусора в студии столько, словно кое-кто устраивает пьяные вечеринки.</em></p><p>Питер»</p><p> </p><p>Они снимают видео. Половину времени Стайлз проводит, лёжа на полу, потому что челлендж «Танцы лёжа» показался ему крутым. Оказывается — пол в студии весь исцарапан, и Стайлз не теряет возможности предъявить Питеру за это.</p><p>
  <em>«Вы что, занимаетесь в шипованной обуви???</em>
</p><p>Стайлз»</p><p> </p><p>Ответ ждёт его, приколотый к <b>двери</b>. Как будто царапин на полу мало.</p><p>
  <em>«Я уверен, что это каблуки твоих девиц</em>
</p><p>Питер»</p><p> </p><p>Стайлз чувствует себя немного оскорблённым. Не всего его ученицы хороши, но, по крайней мере, они — девушки и женщины, а не девицы. Идиотки, иногда, может быть. К нему ходят достаточно приличные люди. Он не учит вещам вроде «хочу удивить моего мальчика» или «моей детке понравится, если я станцую». Он — нет. <em>«Эй. Я учу не танцам на пилоне. Кроме того, разве каблуки не носят, чтобы выпендриться? И кто, кроме таких людей, ходит на бальные танцы?</em></p><p>Стайлз»</p><p> </p><p><em>«Я учу семилетних детей, идиот»</em> </p><p>Ну, Стайлз не знал. Может быть, претензия и правда не к месту. Он почти готов извиниться, но вместо этого, предпочитает сменить тему. Сделать вид, что ничего не делал. Хорошо, что Лидия не видит этого.</p><p>
  <em>«Дерьмо. Ну, у меня всё равно никто не носит каблуки. В основном кеды и кроссы. Я никого не пущу в туфлях с каблуками. Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то сломал ноги.»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Как ты можешь догадаться, это и не мои дети»</em>
</p><p><em>«Я понял. Прости. Сколько их вообще?»</em>  </p><p><em>«Группа из восьми девочек»</em>        <em>«Чувак, это офигенно, они должны быть такими милыми. Я занимаюсь индивидуально со взрослыми и некоторые из них — реальные идиоты»</em></p><p>
  <em>«Не называй меня чувак. Ты так высоко их ценишь»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Они приходят, чтобы научиться: «Как в том фильме». Что ещё я должен о них думать?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ужасно. Я понимаю. Некоторые родители приводят своих чад и хотят, чтобы я сделал из них <b>«принцесс»</b>. Я учу танцам, а не этикету.»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Именно. Ты понял меня. Люди — идиоты»</em>
</p><p>И это — тот момент, когда всё меняется. Записки после — добрее. В основном, потому что Стайлз думает, что нашёл родственную душу. Питер <em>тоже</em> не любит людей. </p><p>Так что теперь они общаются немного мягче. Стайлз выясняет, что Питер знает три вида вальса, фокстрот, самбу и румбу, но больше всего любит танго. У него есть пять групп детей разного возраста. А не только одна из 8 девочек, кроме того, на самом деле это девушки, потому что им пятнадцать, и они учат румбу. Питер понимает отсылки Стайлза, его сарказм, шутки и любовь к танцам. Даже если они предпочитают разные стили. Их манера общения меняется, и Лидия начинает <em>смотреть</em>. Стайлз знает, что это не будет длиться долго. Лидия Мартин не из тех, кто молча наблюдает, как её лучший друг падает во что-то. И Стайлз знает, что где-то в течение двух месяцев постоянных записок он облажался.</p><p>Ему немного мало, того, что у них есть. И, Стайлз не скажет этого вслух, но осознаёт: они флиртуют. <em>«Дорогой, От тебя мусор по углам».</em> <em>«Что? Боже, прости. Мне просто принесли этот восхитительный шоколад. И, эй, я грешен: я люблю сладости»</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>«От него портится кожа и появляются некрасивые складки»</em> </p><p> </p><p><em>«От злобности появляются морщины» — </em> пишет в ответ Стайлз и чувствует себя отмщённым.</p><p>На следующий день он находит в своём ящике записку и горку разных шоколадок с запиской:</p><p>
  <em>«Ненавижу шоколад. Дети всё время думают, что я должен быть в восторге. Ты можешь забирать его каждый день, только не жалуйся, когда потолстеешь, Лапушка»</em>
</p><p><em>«Чувак, я учу спортивным танцам, я сжигаю чёртову кучу калорий. Кроме того, я так <b>чертовски</b> не удивлён, что ты не любишь шоколад. Я уверен, что ты Гринч, и мне жаль бедных маленьких девочек, которых ты третируешь. Уверен: ты такой идеальный учитель, что они ненавидят тебя за то, что всё равно любят»</em>   </p><p>Стайлз понятия не имеет, хочет ли, чтобы это было комплиментом или оскорблением. Он не знает, но Питер справляется с тем, чтобы выбрать самостоятельно:</p><p><em>«Говори это себе, Лапушка. Я знаю, что ты меня любишь».</em>  </p><p>
  <em>«Только потому, что ты даёшь мне шоколад. Только поэтому»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Как легко купить тебя, Лапушка. Я буду знать это на будущее»</em>
</p><p>Стайлз хочет, чтобы это было немного больше, чем записки. У него, если быть честным, есть фантазии. Он, Питер и эта студия. То, что лицо Питера ему незнакомо — неважно. Смысл в <em>фантазии</em>. <em>«Эй, это хороший шоколад. Спасибо за него, кстати. Это делает мои встречи с некоторыми учениками намного лучше»</em></p><p>Малия, в частности, когда он достаёт шоколад, выглядит <em>странно</em>. Стайлз понятия не имеет, что это было за вытянутое лицо. Может быть, она думала, что он сидит на диете?       Стайлз улыбается, как идиот, когда получает записки. Ему всё равно, что думают его ученики. Честно говоря, он точно знает, что они уверены, что это — какой-то роман. Ну, только если в голове самого Стайлза. И это — прекрасно.</p><p>
  <em>«Конечно, дорогой Забирай весь, потому что я понятия не имею куда ещё его деть. Моя племянница сказала, что, если я принесу домой ещё хоть одну плитку, и она опять потолстеет — она вырвет мне горло. Ты спасаешь меня. Дети не выносят, когда видят, что я не забираю их подарки </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Питер»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Когда ты пригласишь его на свидание? — спрашивает однажды Лидия, когда Стайлз читает очередную записку.</p><p>— А? </p><p>— Твой Питер. — Кивает подруга на листок в руках Стайлза. — Когда ты пригласишь его на свидание?</p><p>— О чём ты? — моргает Стайлз.</p><p>— Серьёзно? Ты улыбаешься, как идиот, когда читаешь эти записки.</p><p>— Лидия, мы просто общаемся.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— И кроме того, может быть он старый и страшный. Ради бога, у него есть дочь, — указывает Стайлз и надеется, что Лидия поймёт. Она умная.</p><p>— Тогда — ты как минимум прекратишь улыбаться, как идиот, — фыркает вместо этого девушка. Может быть, иногда она не очень умная, — Кроме того — вы флиртуете. </p><p>    — Чушь, — врёт Стайлз.</p><p>— Я встречалась с тобой. Я знаю, как ты флиртуешь. Ты ужасно это делаешь, но, кажется, этому парню нравится.</p><p>Стайлз качает головой в отрицании. Он не хочет об этом говорить. У него не было отношений по веской причине: это сложно. И он не может всё рассказать тому, с кем встречается. Он не может поделиться историями из детства. Вы не говорите, что ваш лучший друг оборотень, поэтому нужно быть немного спокойней перед его приездом. Как вы объясняете кому-то, что боитесь в полнолуние выходить из дома? Кроме того, кто носит перцовый баллончик с аконитом? Теоретически это является оружием, потому что растение ядовито. Это не просто повлияет на чьи-то глаза. Стайлз думает слишком много обо всём, чем является его жизнь.</p><p>Лидия не выглядит впечатлённой. Может быть, потому что он просто качал головой, пока она ждала ответ.</p><p>— Стайлз.</p><p>— Нет. Не знаю о чём ты, — упирается Стайлз.</p><p>— Конечно, говори это мне. </p><p>— Да, — говорит Стайлз. — Нет, — пытается он себя исправить и поражённо выдыхает: — Лидия.</p><p>— Всё-всё. Я молчу.</p><p>— Спасибо, моя королева.</p><p>— Подлиза, — улыбается Лидия и проявляет милосердие, меняя тему, — Что с новым видео?</p><p>— Я думал о том танцевальном челлендже, — радостно хватается за возможность Стайлз. </p><p>— Тот, который хэштег-я-не-знаю-что-я-делаю? — С подозрением спрашивает Лидия и на её лице уже есть столько неодобрения, что Стайлз точно знает, что будет сказано дальше. — Он ужасный.</p><p>— Он нравится людям и популярен, — Стайлз пытается спорить в основном по привычке. Это его канал, его танцы и, если он хочет, он всё равно сделает, как говорит Лидия. Кому он врёт.</p><p>— Стайлз.</p><p>— И он ужасный, да.</p><p>— Рада, что ты согласен со мной. </p><p>— Ты пугающая, я не собираюсь умирать только потому, что защищаю тупой челлендж.</p><p>— Я не уверена, должна ли злиться на тебя сейчас.</p><p>— Нет? — предполагает Стайлз.</p><p>— Я отомщу тебе и потом подумаю об этом, — говорит Лидия.   </p><p>Она занята настройкой камеры и не смотрит на Стайлза. Это не мешает ей узнать, если он попробует показать язык её затылку. Вместо этого Стайлз канючит:</p><p>— Смилостивись.</p><p>— Стайлз?</p><p>— Это мольба к великой тебе.</p><p>     — Ты не отвертишься, — качает головой Лидия, — никаких тупых челленджей. </p><p>— Тогда тот, где вы танцуете в новом для себя стиле?</p><p>— И ты, конечно, выберешь какие-то бальные танцы? Вальс?</p><p>— Ты могла бы быть моей партнёршей? — с надеждой спрашивает Стайлз. Танцевать что-то вроде вальса одному будет слишком неловко, и он даже не спорит с подругой, потому что да. Это Лидия, конечно, она права. </p><p>— Я почти уверена, что это — должно быть какой-то странной формой флирта.</p><p>— Он даже не увидит этого.</p><p>— То, что ты понял о ком я, много говорит.</p><p>— Дерьмо, — соглашается Стайлз.</p><p>— Пригласи его. </p><p>— Вероятность того, что он старый и не в моём вкусе, — не исчезает.</p><p>— Тебе он нравится.</p><p>— Да. Немного. Может быть.</p><p>— Хорошо, — вдруг соглашается Лидия.</p><p>— Хорошо? Что хорошо? </p><p>— Всё, Стайлз. Всё хорошо. Давай снимать видео. Моё платье подойдёт? </p><p>— Ты всегда богиня, Лидия.</p><p>— Я всё ещё не говорю тебе, о чём я.</p><p>— Дерьмо. Напомни мне, почему мы дружим?</p><p>— Я прекрасна, а тебя больше никто не способен терпеть долго, — спокойно объясняет Лидия. Это даже не причина, потому что, на самом деле, — с ней тоже никто не дружит кроме него. Это её выбор так же, как её идея о безбрачии до 25. Лидия Мартин имеет план, и количество друзей в нём тоже регламентировано. У неё есть девушки, с которыми она ходит по магазинам, кафе и в театр. Она обсуждает с ними моду, искусство и другие скучные вещи. Стайлз — её лучший и единственный друг, который знает, что Лидия — гений и сверхъестественное существо. </p><p>— Дьявол. </p><p>— Минуту назад ты пел, что я богиня.   </p><p>— Был обманут тобой.</p><p>— Льстец.</p><p>— Это не должно тебе льстить.</p><p>— Не то чтобы я слушалась тебя, — фыркает Лидия.</p><p>Переписка Стайлза с Питером продолжается в течение следующих месяцев. Он не успевает заметить, как всё вокруг оказывается в мишуре. На дворе декабрь и до Рождества — около пары недель. Впервые за последние годы он думает о том, что подарить кому-то кроме Скотта, отца и Лидии. Стайлз хочет сделать какой-то подарок для Питера. И, хорошо, прямо сейчас он признаёт, что влюблён. Может быть, в основном из-за всех записок «С добрым утром, Дорогой» и «Хорошего тебе дня, Лапушка», которые он находит на столе. В его ящике всегда есть ещё одна, которая теперь уже больше похожа на письмо, чем на не большую записку.</p><p>И, может быть, Стайлз не тонок, потому что он оставляет записки по всей студии. И это не только записки «с добрым утром». Это целые поэмы и романы, которые он пишет. И Лидия больше не говорит с ним, потому что она, наконец-то, поняла. Стайлз боится, что Питер станет реальным. Он не готов потерять их переписку. Ему <em>нравится</em> оставлять эти записки. Нравится, что оба их ящика смешались. Ему нравится, что его ученики думают, что у них отношения.   </p><p>Разве что он не понимает почему Малия всегда смотрит на него со <em>сложным</em> выражением лица. Стайлз даже не уверен, что это должно выражать. Её, кажется, одолевают какие-то сомнения. Временами она наклоняет голову и <em>смотрит</em>. Курсив с подчёркиванием, поэтому это жутко и странно. Стайлз хочет отказаться от их занятий, потому что она пугает его. Как в тех фильмах, где всё хорошо, а потом происходит какая-то фигня, и оказывается, что за героем следят. Стайлз надеется, что с ним не будет ничего такого. Он не хочет быть расчленённым оборотнем. Эллисон будет разочарована.     </p><p>Он рассказывает об этом Питеру. Конечно, без имён. Он реально начинает её опасаться, потому что она стала <em>странной</em>. Кроме того, Стайлз видел, как она однажды <em>согнула кованную ручку</em> окна. Он тогда сделал вид, что ничего не видел. Кто бы поступил на его месте иначе? Вы не дружите с охотницей на оборотней, считая, что мир клёвый и безопасный, как поляна с единорогами. Кроме того, рог — это явное орудие убийства. Кто знает, почему единороги предпочитают девственников? Вот Стайлз знает, потому что в шестнадцать он и Скотт вляпались по уши. Тогда же они выяснили про сверхъестественное дерьмо. И у Стайлза есть шрам. Да, от единорога. А вы думали, что, что они сладкие и милые? Ну да. А оборотни — просто щенята.   </p><p>В любом случае Стайлз думает о том, чтобы написать Эллисон, потому что он беспокоится. Малия не единственный оборотень среди его учеников. Он не расист. Лидия — Баньши, серьёзно. Просто Малия — это <em>Малия</em>.   </p><p>Стайлз <em>боится</em>.   </p><p>Она его <em>обнюхивала</em>. Так что да, у него есть причины. И он надеется, что ошибается, но позвонить Эллисон кажется отличной идеей.   </p><p>После того, как он делится опасениями с Питером, тот спрашивает, когда у Стайлза следующее занятие с ней. И, хорошо, Стайлз не знает, почему, но он отвечает, что это перед рождеством. Он не знает, собирается ли Питер вызвать для него полицию или что. Полиция может пострадать, если Малия неадекватно отреагирует.   </p><p>Скотт и Эллисон обещают, что они приедут в гости, так что Стайлз немного успокаивается. Он не говорит ничего Лидии, потому что надеется, что она не решит вмешаться. Её защитные инстинкты такие же плохие, как у самого Стайлза. Хуже — только Эллисон. Она однажды стреляла в какого-то парня из арбалета, потому что решила, что тот угрожает Скотту. Оказалось, что у того просто такое сложное хмурое лицо. Стайлзу пришлось так долго просить прощения (и это при том, что Эллисон специально промазала). Он, конечно, не стал говорить этого. Мало ли. Никто не любит, когда в него стреляют. </p><p>И всё же ему стоило отказаться, думает Стайлз, когда входит в студию. Можно было сделать это по телефону. До занятия — около десяти минут. Он немного опоздал сегодня.   </p><p>Вздохнув, Стайлз привычно ищет записку. Самое странное, что он не может её найти. Стайлз трижды проверяет оба ящика и не понимает, в чём дело. Он даже проверяет в ведре. Может быть, уборщица выбросила её утром? Мало ли? Однако везде пусто. Стайлз даже под стол заползает, чтобы проверить: вдруг та упала и скрылась у стены.</p><p>Он почти чувствует себя преданным. Как будто его парень его бросил и улетел со стриптизёршей в Зимбабве.   </p><p>— Это отличный вид, которым ты меня встречаешь, Лапушка.   </p><p>Стайлз вздрагивает и ударяется головой о столешницу. Если бы не боль, он бы потратил время на то, чтобы ощутить, как от проникновенного голоса у него подгибаются колени. Сдав немного назад он слышит, как мужчина тихо фыркает. Отрешённо Стайлз думает: «вау». Теперь ясно, почему он не нашёл записки. Питер решил появиться сам. Стайлз думает о том, чтобы остаться под столом навсегда. Он наверняка сможет это устроить. </p><p>— Давай, Лапушка, твой зад очень красивый, но я бы познакомился с лицом.   </p><p>Поднявшись, Стайлз честно собирается огрызнуться, но затыкается, когда выпрямляется. Его взгляд поднимается от натёртых блестящих классических оксфордов по длинным ногам в узких брюках. И, боже, Стайлз хочет знать, как эти ноги выглядят сзади, потому что всё это великолепие должно быть укомплектовано красивой крепкой задницей. Он бродит выше по белой рубашке-поло и задыхается, глядя на самую идеальную крепкую шею. И, выкусите, Стайлз знает: его ноги будут потрясающе смотреться на плечах, которые он видит.   </p><p>Всё не идёт ни в какое сравнение перед лицом. И, окей, он очень долго добирался до этого лица, но вы не можете его винить. Стайлз видит буквально совершенство из влажной мечты. Идите к чёрту все, кто против. Он хватается за стол, чтобы не упасть от того, какая коварная улыбка у мужчины перед ним:   </p><p>— Здравствуй, Дорогой.     </p><p><em>«Всё. Пока, мозг. Мы были с тобой недолго, но я всегда буду помнить тебя с нежностью»</em>, — говорит себе мысленно Стайлз.   </p><p>— Хочу взобраться на тебя прямо сейчас, — выдыхает Стайлз, не задумываясь. И, хорошо, это — потрясающий эротический сон, потому что Питер, шагает ближе и его усмешка — это что-то незаконное. Голубые глаза, скулы и челюсть — <em>всё</em> незаконное.</p><p>— Это можно устроить, — говорит Питер, прижимая Стайлза к столу. Между ними буквально несколько сантиметров.   </p><p>Целоваться с ним — как прыгать с обрыва без страховки. Стайлз не пробовал, но думает, что это должно также захватывать дух. Поцелуй короткий. Или Стайлзу так кажется, потому что у него в голове блаженная пустота. Он не падает только из-за стола, на который опирается. Ну, и из-за рук Питера, которые его держат.   </p><p>Стайлз обнимает ладонями лицо Питера и соединяет их губы в новом поцелуе, пока ему хватает воздуха. Окей, может быть, он мечтал об этом месяцами, он признаётся в этом себе. Вы не отрицаете таких вещей, когда оказывается, что человек, в которого вы втрескались по переписке, выглядит как порно-звезда из тёмного фэнтези.   </p><p>Он, кажется, говорит это Питеру, когда отрывается, чтобы сделать вдох. Стайлз думает так, потому что Питер смеётся, и это — потрясающий звук.</p><p>— Ты нечто, Лапушка, — выдыхает Питер в его шею, и Стайлз скулит, — лучше, чем я мог себе представить. </p><p>Может быть, Лидия была права, и он давно должен был позвать Питера на свидание.   </p><p>— Я не знаю, кто такая Лидия, но она мне нравится, — соглашается Питер, целуя его шею. — Одобряю её.   </p><p>Где-то на фоне раздаётся возмущённый, знакомый Стайлзу с детства, голос:</p><p>— Бро. Ты говорил, что тебя <em>преследует</em> оборотень, а не то, что ты встречаешься с одним. </p><p>Стайлзу требуется несколько минут, чтобы обработать то, что сказал Скотт. Он чувствует, как Питер окаменел под его руками. И под ногами, потому что каким-то образом Стайлз уже сидит на столе и оплетает Питера всеми доступными конечностями. Он не стыдится, но не знает, как это вышло. Стайлз поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть Скотта в бета-релизе и Эллисон. С арбалетом, потому что, конечно, они примчались защищать его. Это трогательно, но прямо сейчас он жалеет обо всех своих жизненных решениях, кроме того, где он обнимает Питера и целует его.   </p><p>— Хорошо, — вздыхает Стайлз, пытаясь привести мозг в хоть сколько-то рабочее состояние, — я чувствую, что всё это неловко.   </p><p>Снова хлопает дверь. И это становится хуже, потому что Малия — там, и выглядит <em>торжествующей</em> и одновременно — смущённой. Она, кажется, не знает, что чувствовать точно, но быстро определяется, потому что её палец указывает на Стайлза и Питера:  </p><p>— Я <em>знала</em>, что вы трахаетесь, — победно говорит она. — Лора должна мне двадцатку, и ты приглашаешь его на рождество, папа.   </p><p>Стайлз признаёт, что был не прав. Вот <em>это</em> — неловко.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Кобра-Кай — это школа карате из серии фильмов Карате-пацан, собственно. Они – главные противники и злодеи серии.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>